


[Podfic] Public Display of Private Affection

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for the following prompt on the SherlockBBC_fic kink meme XXVI<br/><em>Could be a D/s AU or a D/s relationship, either's fine.</em><br/>John and Sherlock attend play parties/a BDSM club. All the other doms want a go on John's beautiful, well-trained but headstrong sub and take delight in watching John top Sherlock, who's so pretty when he's under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Public Display of Private Affection

**Author's Note:**

 

 

Length: 25:05  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/087mmdf9gug8uwz/Public+Display+of+Private+Affection+-+corpsereviver2.mp3) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/public-display-of-private-affection) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/public-display-of-private-affection-corpsereviver2) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Worthy of Survival](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rj4jUbWJWDA) \- Bear McCreary


End file.
